OverProtective
by Lorena and Parewhai
Summary: Nothing startles Kanda that much but what he witnessed was enough to send up straight down that track. But what exactly did he see and how will Komui react when he finds out.
1. Original

**Episode 18 of Man inspired me to write this definately the best episode out of the eighteen I've seen so far. Halerious. ANYWAY! I'll just skip to the disclaimer now.**

**D. Gray Man is not my property.**

**Full Summary: Last time Komui went out of his way to destroy the so called feind a.k.a Dr. Russell because of his false assumptions about a non-happening relationship between Lenalee and Dr. Russell. But even with this given information even being one of the suspects that was there during the time Allen will still risk his entire life for Lenalee heart. Can he get around Komui's all-seeing eye or will he plunder in the depths where Komui will forsee him?**

* * *

Over-Protected

Timcampy fluttered around the room watching his masters apprentice stare at the ceiling deep in thought. Allen. He was unusually quiet and he was sure the rest of the Black Order noticed this explains Kanda's unnatural good moon and slight smirks when quiet flitered through the thin wall between his own and Allen's room.

The reason behind Allen's mysterious clamped trout is obviously a girl, what else could trouble a man so? But not just any girl but Lenalee. She was interferring his thoughts and being the primary object of his fantacies lately (much to his despair) he had never felt this sort of love before but even this and he knew that it was love. And being as handsome as he was nothing such as trivial as asking a girl for a simple date was nothing to him he wasn't self-conscious but there was one problem that was stopping him.

Komui Lee. Yes. Her very over-protective older brother. A scientest against an excorsist doesn't even sound like a match to most the excorsist would win easily. Then there is Komui and he isn't your average scientest he over-reacts...he jumps to conclusions and so on. So when his super-human mind is put to something that involves destruction then he will do out of his way to complete it and with you being his target then you better have both eyes open and your guard up.

Rolling to his side he tried to come up with another plan to...get around the Komui problem. Suddenly Allen jumped when a soft knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts. His feet padded across the floor as he peaked through the door to see whom may have disturbed his day off. Surprisingly it was Lenalee.

"Hey" she greeted with a warm smile  
"Hey yourself" he answered returning the gesture  
Stepping aside he opened the door more to let her inside the room. She walked in softly and went straight to the unoccupied chair that was nestled against the wall.

* * *

Komui was innocently turning around the corner when he spied his sister knocking on what looked like Allen's door. Retreating behind the corner he looked carefully as she waited patiently for someone to answer the door. He could see the door creak inside as Allen answered it after a minute or two. He saw then exchange a few words before she walked straight into _his _room like she owned it.

His eyes flared with anger as his illogical brain cooked up an unreasonable explaination for all these events. Just as he was about to barge down the hall and cause a scene Reever spotted his boss with a familiar hasty look in his eye. Reever stopped his actions immediately and took desperate course of action. Quickly he pinned Komui onto the floor.

"Boss!" shouted Reever as Komui squirmmed under Reever's weight.  
"Reever! Why have you stopped me?! Lenalee is inside _Allen's _**bedroom**!" screamed Komui. Reever pulled a face and shook his head in annoyance.  
"Komui, do you even remember the last incident you created with something like this. You scared Russell half to death when you told him the truth he thought you were dellisional and avoided you for over two weeks" explained Reever  
"But that still doesn't give me a reason too _why _she is in _Allen's _**bedroom**!" emphasized Komui unnessaseraly.  
"Did it ever come to mind that they could be discussing a training session or the Melliniom Earl?" retorted Reever  
"Did it ever come to mind that you are the one dellisional and that they are secretly having..." Komui trailed as his anger rose higher.  
"You are so oblivious!" sneered Reever.

* * *

Leaning against the chair she sat in Lenalee blushed as she noticed the shirtless Allen. She's seen him like this plenty of times but only now has she properly observed him. His chest is well toned, his arms covered in muscles and his stomach covered in a six pack of abes. She could feel the blush climbing up her neck and slowly taking over her pale skin. Allen looked at her with a worried expression. He placed his firm hand over her forehead taking his time reading her temperature.

Hastily Lenalee stood up and pulled his hand away from her forehead, she could feel the blush instantly retreat as she focused on why she was here. Allen could feel his body grow hot as he unconsciously realised that his body was brushing slightly against his bare torso. Unlike Lenalee he controlled the blush that threatened to cover his body. Taking a wary step back to give Lenalee some room he tried placing a comforting grin on his face but it turned into an awkward smile.

"So, Lenalee" he began "What brings you here?" he asked

Lenalee snapped back to reality and thought about her response carefully. Why had she come here in the first place? She couldn't even remember anymore the only thing that clouded her mind was his soft hand on her forehead and how pleasent she felt when their skin touched. She sighed and came up with the answer. Even though it made no sense she was going to tell the truth.

"I...I can't remember anymore" she admitted with a crooked smile

Allen raised a silver eyebrow at her, questioning her for a moment in a silent gesture.

"You can't remember?" he repeated  
"No, I can't" she said with a frown. _Were all boys this slow? _she thought to herself.  
"Well then lets take your mind of that and do something? Do you have the day off?" Allen asked hesitantly.

This surprised Lenalee, she didn't expect that so she gave him a simple nod.

"That's great!" cheered Allen  
"What is?" she asked obliviously. Suddenly Allen became nervous and his mind wondered back to the last insignificant event that happened when Komui thought that Lenalee was dating someone and now Allen felt shudders race up his spine as he thought of the outcome that would happen if Lenalee were truely dating someone and not to mention someone two years older.

"Lenalee?" he called out, shifting his weight to the other foot anxiously  
"Yes?" she asked curiously  
"Would you like to go into town for dinner tonight?" he asked, finally getting the question off his shoulders he felt a hundred times lighter.  
Lenalee could hardly supress her happiness so she began to jump for joy as she nodded her head excitedly. Allen smiled hugely as Lenalee said yes to him, he could barely hide the large grin that looked as though it would break his face.

"Yes Allen! I'd love too!" she cheered.  
"Thank god, I was scared you'd say no!" he exclaimed  
"Who would say no to you!?" she shouted astounded she didn't understand any woman who would deny him a date.  
"I don't know" he grumbled happily under his breath.

Being sucked up in excitement Lenalee was unusually clumsy and she plunged head first into Allen's chest. Being quick on his feet he caught her and steadied her.

"Thank You" she said gratefully. She looked up at Allen's cursed face, suddenly like a magnet she was drawn closer to his face and likewise for Allen.

Painfully slow their lips touched each other and in their heads fireworks were set of booming their bodies as they began to kiss passionately.

* * *

Loud noised sank through the thin wall between Kanda's and Allen's two bedrooms and it irritated Kanda to no end that his next room neighbour had suddenly began to have loud noises all of a sudden. Growling Kanda pushed himself away from his bed and stormed out of his bedroom, in his fury he didn't notice Komui and Reever struggling on the floor for control that were mere metre's away from his room. Knocking on the door angrily he tried getting an answer out of Allen. Being stubborn and rude in his moment he opened the door and was thrown into shock when he saw the sight that greeted him.

Allen and Lenalee were entwined in eachother in a loving embrace with their lips smashed together in a passionate kiss. Kanda could hardly believe his eyes. Turning their heads softly, Lenalee and Allen gently shut the door in Kanda's startled face. Moving away from the door he still held the anonomoyous expression as he headed back into his room.

Komui and Reever were watching this and couldn't believe that Kanda was surprised. This scared Komui and his instant struggles tightened and he threw Reever off of him and tackled Kanda demanding an explaination.

"What happened in there!?" he ordered. Snapping out of his initial shock he grumpily shoved Komui off of him.  
"If you want to know, then open short-stacks door" grumbled Kanda loudly.

Then he pushed his door open and walked into it without another word. Komui listened to the excorsists words and peeked through the door and screamed a high-pitched girly scream he just witnessed the exact same sight as Kanda but slightly more R-Rated.

"REEVER! WHERE IS MY ROBOT!" he shouted.

* * *

Using his anti-akuma weapon Allen closed his door shut and locked it so he and Lenalee could have more privacy...

* * *

**So didn't mean for it to turn out...so...R-Rated I'm thirteen and I should be saying "Keep it PG people" but nooooo I have to do something as...I want to say gruesome but that isn't the right word so lets just go with gross. Hope you enjoyed sorry for some of the characters to be older then they should be and stuff and sorry for other stuff which I can't remember. Anyway**

**Read**

**Review**

**RUN AWAY!**


	2. KennethRose Edit

**This is an edited version by KennethRose. We have halved the credit of this one and I believe that many of you would find this one more amusing then my own.**

**D. Gray Man isn't my property**

* * *

Over - Protective

Timcampy fluttered around the room watching his master's apprentice lying topless on his bed, staring at the ceiling deep in thought.

Allen.

He was unusually quiet and he was sure the rest of the Black Order had noticed. This - of course - explained Kanda's unnaturally good mood and gleeful smirks to himself: it wasn't often that no noise at all filtered through the thin wall between his and Allen's room.

The reason behind Allen's mysterious clamped mouth was quite obviously a girl, what else could trouble a man so? His internal turmoil wasn't caused by any mere girl however, oh no. The girl who was keeping him stuck in such deep thought was none other than Lenalee. She was interfering with his thoughts and had been the primary object of his fantasies as of late (much to his despair), and he had never felt this sort of love before. Although Allen had never had such emotions flowing through him however, even he knew that it was love, and being as handsome as he was nothing such a trivial matter as asking a girl for a simple date was nothing to him; he wasn't self-conscious at all. There was nonetheless, a problem.

Komui Lee.

Yes, her very over-protective older brother. Now normally a scientist against an exorcist wouldn't even sound like a battle worth watching: to most the exorcist would win by a country mile, however Komui Lee was hardly what you'd call your average scientist. Quite simply, he over-reacts...and by overreacting, one should envision using a rocket launcher to get rid of a fly - you get the idea I'm sure. When his super-human mind is put to something that involves destruction, namely missions and inventions, then he will go out of his way to complete it - and if you are the one unfortunate enough to be the person in his sights, then you best have both eyes open, your guard up, and be praying to the almighty god for salvation.

Allen rolled onto his side and let out a loud, frustrated sigh - coming up with a plan to...get around the Komui problem was not the easiest thing that he had ever attempted. Allen thoughts were cut short, and he couldn't help but jump when a soft knock on his door snapped him out of his deep, contemplative thoughts. He frowned at the intrusion, he hadn't been expecting any visitors today; in fact he had thought that his silence would easily keep most people - namely his wonderfully patient and pleasant neighbour - off his back. He slowly got to his feet and padded softly, barefoot across the carpeted floor before tentatively peeking through the door hole to see who was outside. Much to his surprise, and immense glee, it was none other than the woman who had been in his thoughts since he woke up that morning: it was Lenalee. He pulled the door open to reveal the black-haired exorcist and leant on the doorframe, smiling warmly at her.

"Hey," she greeted, returning his smile.

"Hey yourself," he answered, allowing his beaming grin to spread further across his face.

Stepping aside he opened the door further, allowing her to enter his warm room and escape the freezing cold passage outside. Closing the door softly behind her, he watched transfixed as she slipped off her shoes and gracefully glided across the room, heading straight towards the unoccupied chair that was nestled against the wall.

***

Komui was on duty. For the past two hours he had been diligently patrolling the halls - why? Nobody really knew, but at lunch that afternoon Reever had speculated - much to everybody's amusement - that he was simply trying to be 'cool', that and he had the ability to stalk his younger sister. Contrary to everybody's beliefs however, Komui had no malicious intentions on his rounds today; as a matter of fact he had simply been innocently turning around the corner when he spied his sister knocking on what looked like Allen's door. Retreating behind the corner he looked carefully as she waited patiently for someone to answer, and a few seconds later he heard the door creak open to reveal a topless Allen much to his annoyance. What annoyed Komui even more was the fact that his dear, innocent sister didn't seem that perturbed by his appearance. On the contrary in fact; she looked downright delighted. He saw them exchange a few words before she walked straight into his room like she owned it.

His eyes flared with anger as his illogical brain cooked up the most unreasonable explanation for all these events that it possibly could, and his blood began to boil as it came up with something suitably R-rated. Just as he was about to tear down the hall, completely demolish Allen's ornately decorated door and cause a scene, Reever spotted his boss. Reever was quite familiar with the hasty look in his eye, and he immediately moved to prevent a repeat occurrence involving a grave misunderstanding, a lot of blood and broken bones, with a side order unconscious Komui. Quickly he pinned Komui onto the floor, and let his weight do the rest.

"Boss!" shouted Reever as Komui squirmed under Reever's weight.

"Reever!" He screamed in frustration, "Why have you stopped me?! Lenalee is inside Allen's bedroom, do you hear me?! INSIDE ALLEN'S BEDROOM!" shouted Komui.

Reever pulled a face and shook his head in annoyance. "Komui, do you even remember the last incident you created with something like this? You scared Russell half to death, and when you told him the truth he still thought you were delusional! Hell, he avoided you for over two whole weeks!"

"But that still doesn't give me a reason too why she is in Allen's bedroom!" emphasized Komui unnecessarily.

"Did it ever come to mind that they could be discussing a training session or the Millennium Earl?" retorted Reever.

"Did it ever come to mind that you are the one delusional and that they are secretly having..." Komui trailed as his anger rose higher.

Reever - by this point - was getting increasingly more and more frustrated. When his superior's voice reached an almost feverish pitch he couldn't help it; he leant down, his face mere millimetres from Komui's face and screamed. "You are so ignorant!"

***

Allen leant against the chair she sat in, and Lenalee couldn't help but blush as she looked at her fellow exorcist. She had seen him like this plenty of times before, but only now had she properly been able to truly look at him without distraction. His chest was well-toned, his arms showing the strength that his often displayed whilst on missions, and his smooth stomach clearly showed off the muscular abs beneath his skin. She could feel the blush climbing up her neck and slowly covering her pale skin bit by bit. Allen looked at her with a worried expression, and placed his firm hand over her forehead before reading her temperature.

Hastily Lenalee stood up and pulled his hand away from her forehead, and she could feel the blush instantly retreat as she focused on why she was here. Allen could feel his body grow hot as he unconsciously realised that her slim body was brushing slightly against his bare torso. Unlike Lenalee he managed controlled the blush that threatened to cover his body. Taking a wary step back to give Lenalee some room he tried placing a comforting grin on his face, but failed miserably - instead displaying an awkward smile to the petite Asian in front of him. "So, Lenalee," he began. "What brings you here?"

Lenalee snapped back to reality and thought about her response carefully. Why had she come here in the first place? She couldn't even remember anymore; the only thing that was in her thoughts was the memory of his soft, soothing hand on her skin and how pleasant it had felt when they touched. She sighed after a few seconds of reminiscing and came up with the answer. She didn't ever want to lie to Allen.

"I...I can't remember anymore," she admitted with a sheepish smile.

Allen quirked a silver eyebrow at her, amused before looking at her for a moment, a silent question in his pale, grey eyes. "You can't remember?" he repeated.

"No, I can't," she said with a frown. _Were all boys this slow?_ She thought to herself.

Allen thought for a second, humming lightly before seemingly coming up with an idea. His eyes were bright, but his voice clearly showed his nervousness. "Well then let's take your mind of that and do something - do you have the day off?" This surprised Lenalee; she hadn't anticipated that, and so she only managed a simple nod in reply to the happy young man in front of her. "That's great!" cheered Allen.

"What is?" she asked obliviously. Once again Allen's apprehension came back full-force and his mind wandered back to the last time Komui thought that Lenalee was dating someone - not a pleasant memory, and he felt shudders race up his spine as he envisioned of the outcome if Lenalee's older brother happened to find out about this event - even if they weren't dating at all, let alone the fact that if she said yes that he was two years older than her. He pondered on this point worriedly for a few moments before steeling himself; he wasn't going to let her go.

"Lenalee?" he called out, shifting his weight to the other foot anxiously.

"Yes?" she asked curiously.

"Would you like to go into town for dinner tonight?" The question was so simple, yet it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders - whether it was a good thing remained up to the beautiful woman in front of him.

Lenalee on the other hand, could hardly supress her happiness and began to jump happily around the room while nodding her head excitedly. A shocked Allen stood still for a second before a huge grin split across his face as he comprehended her answer - he didn't even bother supressing his contented laugh. "Yes Allen! I'd love too!" she laughed merrily.

Allen let out a huge sigh before smiling warmly at the dark-haired girl. "Thank god, I was scared you'd say no!" he exclaimed.

"Who would say no to you!?" she shouted astounded she didn't understand any woman who would deny him a date.

"I wouldn't know: you're the only girl I've ever wanted to go out with." He mumbled happily under his breath.

Due to the abundance of happiness in her heart, Lenalee was unusually clumsy and somehow managed to fall headfirst into Allen's chest - much to his amusement. Having such quick reactions came as a blessing, and he deftly caught the falling exorcist before laying her gently on the plush carpet.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. She regarded Allen's cursed face above her and smiled, not bothering to resist leaning closer to his face - Allen seemed to be having much the same thoughts.

After what seemed like an eternity their lips touched, and fireworks seemed to erupt in their hearts, their bodies moulding to one another as they deepened their passionate kiss.

Loud noises carried through the thin wall between Kanda's and Allen's two bedrooms, and that of course ended Kanda's previously good mood - if that was even possible in the first place. His next door neighbour had apparently decided that it was time to end the peace that he had been enjoying, and as such Kanda felt the need to convey his irritation to the one causing it. Growling, Kanda pushed himself away from his bed and stormed out of his bedroom, his fury blocking the view of Komui and Reever struggling for dominance on the floor from his consciousness. Knocking on the door angrily he tried getting an answer out of Allen. Getting none, he decided to quite the subtle tactics, and instead resorted to more primal and brutal methods. He ripped the door clean off its hinges and was just about to yell at the inhabitant inside when he took in the gravity of the situation before him. Allen and Lenalee were entwined with each other in a loving embrace, their lips smashed together in a passionate kiss and pleasure-filled moans emitting from both of them. To say that he was in slight shock would be the understatement of the century; Kanda could hardly believe his eyes - or his ears. After about ten seconds of watching with wide eyes, the two lovers turned their heads softly, apparently realizing for the first time that they had an audience. Without so much as a flicker of emotion from either of them, Lenalee and Allen gently lifted the door from its resting place on the ground, and closed the door in Kanda's startled face. For quite some time Kanda simply stood, shocked while looking at the door in front of him. Marshalling his face into what he hoped resembled his normal unwavering expression he turned away from the door and began to make his way back to his room.

Komui and Reever had watched the entire scene and couldn't believe that Kanda hadn't yelled at Allen - he had looked positively dangerous when he had stormed out of his room. Komui's overactive brain immediately supplied him with some rather graphic mental images, and his struggling immediately became more agitated. Somehow, with some deep, hidden strength he managed to throw Reever off of him and tackled Kanda to the ground, demanding an explanation. "What happened in there!?" he ordered.

Snapping out of his initial shock at being tackled by someone as lowly as a scientist he grumpily shoved Komui off him before brushing an invisible speck of dust from his shoulder. "If you want to know then open bean-sprout's door." He grumbled angrily, and without further ado he pushed his door open and walked into it without another word or a backwards glance. Komui stood, shocked for a second as he processed Kanda's words. Taking the emotionless exorcist's advice, he strode over to Allen's door and proceeded to crack the door open just a fraction so that he could see inside. What he saw had him screaming like a high-pitched schoolgirl; he just witnessed the exact same sight as Kanda, but it would seem that a couple of the mental images that his brain had supplied him with earlier were not too far off judging by the abundance of bare skin.

"REEVER! WHERE IS MY ROBOT!" he shouted.

***

Hearing the distraught scream from outside the door, Allen - pausing from his minstruations for only a moment - reached out to the open door with his innocence-activated arm, slammed it firmly in the screaming man's face and slid the large bolt into its housing - firmly locking the door. He smiled lovingly at the woman beneath him and received one in return.

"Shall we continue?"


End file.
